


Suffocating [Preview?]

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Drunk Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Commander of the Heavens' Ward allows himself to lower his guard, a Certain Inquisitor takes this chance to capture the prey he had been eyeing for quite some time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating [Preview?]

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this one was a prompt request I got on Tumblr, but truth be told, the plot is a series I sort of planned on writing at one point. Since it's taking me a while to get started, I'll post this as a bit of a preview for what's to come. If it gains any interest I might try to hop to starting it sooner.

            It was time again for the yearly Starlight Festival and the grand party that accompanied it. Everyone of importance in Ishgard attended- even His Eminence himself. However, as most individuals his age are wont to do, he grew exhausted rather quickly and had retreated home for the evening. Since it was a special holiday, he allowed the Heavens’ Ward to stay behind and have fun (though a number of them did carry out their duties and saw him home instead).

 

            As one could imagine, leading the Heavens’ Ward was no easy task. More often than not did Commander Zephirin go to bed intoxicated each night from the stress of his job. Now that the Archbishop was gone, the remaining brothers didn’t see any need to be on their best behavior. Ser Grinnaux was quick to coax barkeep into mixing a rather potent drink popular amongst the Wards’ Warriors. Aye, that was just what the doctor ordered. It _was_ a party, was it not? Zephirin could take a moment to relax, yes? Yes. He’d sit at his lonesome table and drown himself for a few bells and his brothers could carry him back home. That seemed to be a good plan. For once, he could finally let his guard down.

 

            …Mayhap a little caution couldn’t hurt- for now he was in a most… interesting predicament. Hardly a bell had passed since His Eminence left and now there he was, sitting in an abandoned hallway, face smeared with makeup courtesy of his most loathsome brother-in-arms, Charibert. A smack of lips echoed through the hall when the man separated their mouths, a sly chuckle passing through them. “I knew I’d get you tonight, Commander~” Charibert hummed. “So predictable… Always drowning yourself in your glasses.”

 

            Zephirin couldn’t even respond. He simply shook his head, feeling dizzier with each motion. By the fury this was the closest he’s ever been to Charibert and the only thing that caught his focus was the suffocating aroma of the Mage’s perfume. On a normal day, the scent nauseated him to the point where he couldn’t even go near him, but now the aroma was strangely… intoxicating.

 

            The silver gaze scanned up and down Zephirin like a wolf stalking its prey. Zephirin’s eyes focused long enough to see that Charibert appeared just as ravenous as the creature he compared him to. Just what was he up to…? A sudden pressure upon Zephirin’s groin was all he needed to answer that question. “Tsk tsk. So hard already. To think our Commanding Officer could be so easily aroused.” Zephirin moaned, shaking his head more quickly now. “No? Your body betrays you then~”

 

            Zephirin heard a sound like a popping cork, though his eyes could not focus long enough to see where it came from. Next thing he knew; his cock was out with Charibert straddling his hips. “Mayhap now I can hear you scream, Commander~” With that, Zephirin felt his cock push through a wet hole. He couldn’t help but cry out at the sudden pleasure. “Easy now~ Should a guest wander in here, they’ll hear you.” That much was true- with one turn of the corner and they’d be caught for sure. Charibert rocked his hips up and down Zephirin’s lengthy member, his breath dripping with pleasure.

 

            “Tell me, Commander…” Charibert started, taking Zephirin’s wrist in his hands. “…how do you feel about pain?” Zephirin blinked rapidly, trying to process the strange question. Pain? What about it? He gazed up with a puzzled look. A slick tongue from Charibert dragged along the sensitive skin under his wrist. His fingers twitched, feeling a bit ticklish, but then-

 

            _Chomp!_

 

            A gurgled cry came from Zephirin, followed immediately by a chuckle from Charibert. “My! I daresay I felt you get more excited!” Another bite quickly followed, breaking skin this time. “Hahaha! You absolute whore!” He cackled in response to Zephirin’s increasing pleasured cries. “Ah~ Someday we _must_ do this again when you’re sober. I’ll have to think of some more things you’d enjoy.”

 

            There was so much happening; Charibert just kept riding him like a godsdamned chocobo, blood was now dripping from his wrist, there was makeup on his mouth, and that aroma… that SWIVING aroma seemed to penetrate his very being… and he loved it! He loved all of it- why did he love it so!? He’d be damned if he ever admitted to such a thing but Fury take him the feeling of it all was pure bliss. Suddenly, a finger covered his open mouth. “Ah, just as we feared… I hear voices.” Despite the warning, that did not stop Charibert from moving. “Let’s see how long before we’re caught, hm?” He smirked.

 

            No… No no he did not want this, but he could not stop the cries that poured from him. A bare arm suddenly hovered before his face. “Here, if you can’t shut that loud whore mouth of yours.” Charibert shoved the side of his forearm into Zephirin’s mouth. Like his partner did before, Zephirin bit down on his dark flesh. A most pleasured sigh escaped Charibert, who now took Zephirin’s fingers into his own mouth to keep quiet himself.

 

            Gods no… the footsteps seemed to get closer. Zephirin could feel his heart beating out of his chest- but was it from fear or excitement? Pain snapped him back to the current task when he felt teeth digging into his digits. Charibert’s body stopped moving save for some twitches, but his ass suddenly clenched tightly around Zephirin’s cock. He must have come. Zephirin wasn’t far behind himself, for he too released when Charibert tightened around him. His jaw clenched, nearly breaking skin himself when he came. Eventually, the footsteps seemed to go in the other direction and Charibert took back his arm.

 

            “Such a good boy, Commander. I think that deserves a reward.” With his thumb, he opened Zephirin’s already-agape mouth even further, pouring semen he had apparently collected with his hand into his mouth and kissing him deeply shortly after. Charibert stood before him, straightening himself out. “You’re such a mess. I think it’s time we took you home.”


End file.
